World electricity demand is expected to double by 2030 and quadruple by 2050. The world electricity demand increase is forecasted to come from developed countries and, to an even larger extent, developing countries. To meet this rapid growth in demand, nuclear power may be a realistic, cost-effective energy source.
Increased energy supply from other sources, such as contribution from natural gas powered generation may be constrained by high and volatile gas prices, greenhouse gas emissions, and concerns over longer-term dependence on unstable sources of supply. Meanwhile, forms of alternative energy (solar, wind, biomass, hydroelectric, etc.) may be useful in satisfying some of the increased demand. They do not, however, scale sufficiently and cannot provide enough additional electric generating capacity in most markets to meet any significant part of the new electricity demand.
Coal power plants may provide some additional supply, but burning mass quantities of coal presents serious political obstacles given the negative environmental impacts.
Conventional nuclear power plants may also meet part of the added demand. Conventional nuclear power plants, however, have obstacles to overcome. New types of nuclear fuels may be required.